Junior High School Life
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: Yata akan membuat nasi goreng kepada Fushimi dan Fushimi akan membuat sandwich untuk Yata. Bagaimana hasilnya? -Chapter 3 updated. Sarumi (kalo bisa MikoRei)
1. Prologue

**Author note: hi minna-san, makasih ya udah baca fanfic ndak masuk akal ini. Author aja dapat ide ini waktu lagi pelajaran fisika. Ide yang muncul entah darimana. **

**Warning: OOC, gaje dan kakak adik dan Yaoi di chapter terakhir. **

**Pairing: SaruMi. Jika bisa MikoRei.**

* * *

**o0o~Junior High School Life~o0o**

**Perkenalan tokoh (tidak seperti aslinya karna dijadikan kakak adik)**

**Yata** **Misaki**

Tinggal di Bar Homra bersama Mikoto, Totsuka, Kusanagi. Banyak gadis yang suka sama dia. Siswa kelas 7A

**Fushimi** **Saruhiko**

Adik kandung Reisi. Pandai tapi malas. Merupakan anggota OSIS. Siswa kelas 7A.

**Munakata Reisi**

Kakak kandung Fushimi. Anggota OSIS tepatnya ketua OSIS. Anak yang jenius dan digosipkan kalau Mikoto Suoh suka sama dia. Siswa kelas 9D

**Mikoto Suoh **

Pemimpin anggota Homra. Cuek, tidak peduli dengan sekitar terkadang tertidur di kelas. Siswa kelas 9D

**Awashima Seri**

Adik sepupunya Munakata Reisi (habis Author bingung). Wakil OSIS. Tidak suka melalaikan tugas. Kelas 8B

**Kusanagi Izumo**

Siswa ganteng, agak pintar dan frivolous. Memiliki banyak FG dan playboy. Kelas 8B

**Totsuka Tatara**

Siswa ceroboh, periang dan mempunyai banyak hobi. Kelas 8A

Yg lain? Yg lain cuma peran yang nggak penting, paling dimunculkan di crita. Kapan-Japan klo butuh.

* * *

**Yata P.O.V**

"Yo minna-san. Hari ini adalah hari terbaik di hidup saya. Pertama, saya sudah kelas 7 dan Saru tidak bersekolah disini." Yata menari-nari seperti orang gila. Untung keadaan di sekolah itu lagi sepi.

"MISAKI."

/_hah? Kayaknya aku berimajinasi deh._**/**

**"**MISAKI~"

**/**_jangan marah Yata... Ini hanya imajinasimu dan kenapa suara Saru bisa ada di_ imiajinasimu?**/**

"MI~SA~KI~"

"APA-APAAN SIH MANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA DEPANKU? NGEFANS SAMA AKU? KALO NGEFANS SAMA AKU, SANA LOMPAT KE JURANG!" Akhirnya Yata connect juga.

"Gue ngefans sama kamu? Gila po loe?"

"Saru... NDAK USAH PAKE BAHASA ALAY, KEPALAKU LAMA-LAMA MELEDAK MENDENGARNYA!" Yata sudah mulai fruatasi dan hampir gila. Untungnya sekarang Blum gila kan?

"Aku kan hanya mengingatkan MISAKI biar berhenti nari kaya orang gila, nanti sama kakak kelas kamu dibilang gila lho."

"BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Oke... kita ubah. Hari ini adalah hari **terburuk **dalam hidup saya.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Misaki... matiin capsnya. Nanti Author bakal ngapus kamu dari fanficnya."

"Iya... Iya... Puas?"

"Puas banget. O iya... kamu sekelas sama aku lho."

"Oh.. "

3 detik kemudian

10 menit kemudian

"WHAT THE FUCK?! AKU SEKELAS DENGANMU?"

"Iyaa... Coba lihat di papan pengumuman. Lihat yang kelas 7A."

Tanpa perlu dikomando lagi, Yata lansung melihat papannya dan- "WHAT THE?! AKU SEKELAS DENGAN SARU?!"

"Tanya kepala sekolahnya dong." Sebetulnya Fushimi yang minta. Jika dia sekelas dengan Yata sampai lulus, dia akan jadi anggota OSIS. Licik bukan? "MI~SA~KI~"

"APA-APAAN SIH? JANGAN IKUTI AKU TERUS-TERUSAN!"

"Kamu itu yang berjalan di depanku."

_**/**Beneran... bisa tidak sih dia itu diam untuk semenit? Tuhan... beban apa yang kau berikan kepadaku? Tidak perlu masuk neraka karna ini sudah neraka. Yup... berada di dekat Saru itu neraka.**/** _Yata mendengus kesal dan berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa sih, Misaki? Senang ya bisa berjalan di sampingku?"

"Apa-apaan sih kamu itu?!" Yata memukul Fushimi tapi dengan gampangnya Fushimi menghindari pukulannya.

* * *

**-Di tempat Munakata dan Mikoto- **

"Jadi... kita sekelas lagi." kata Mikoto dengan santainya.

"_Mattaku..._kita sudah sekelas selama 2 tahun dan sekarang kita sekelas lagi." Munakata face palm di tempat.

"Yah... salahkan gurunya."

* * *

**-Di kelas 7A- **

Sekarang sudah dimulai jam pembelajaran yang paling Yata benci. Yap... pelajaran itu adalah-

"Matematika." Yata sibuk bermain dengan pensilnya karna tidak bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan. Yata melirik Fushimi yang sudah selesai mengerjakan 20 soal matematika. "Eh... Saru." Yata mencolek tangannya Fushimi.

"Hmm? Ada apa MI~SA~KI~" Tanpa Yata sadari dia memukul meja dan membuat seluruh murid menatap ke arahnya dengan heran dan gurunya yang terkenal **galak** menatapnya dengan death glare.

"Yata Misaki."

"I-I-Iya?"

"Silahkan lari mengelilingi lapangan 10 kali dan hormat ke bendera sampai pulang sekolah. SEKARANG!" Yata lansung berlari dan guru galak itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melanjutkan pelajarannya. Sementara Fushimi tersenyum menyeringai.

* * *

**-Pulang Sekolah- **

"Ada apa, Yata-chan? Kok berkeringat seperti itu?"

"T-T-Tadi... gara-gara Saru.." Totsuka datang dan memberinya air putih yang masih dingin. "Terima kasih, Totsuka-san." Yata meminumnya. "Gara-gara si Monyet sialan itu. Gara-gara dia aku disuruh lari mengelilingi lapangan sampai jam istirahat."

"Ohh..." Mulut Kusanagi dan Totsuka membentuk 'o' mendengar penjelasan Yata dan Yata hanya bisa berfacepalm ria.

"Apakah itu reaksi yang bisa kalian keluarkan?" Totsuka dan Kusanagi mengangguk. Mikoto datang seperti biasa.

"Yo, Mikoto-san."

"Kenapa kamu keringatan, Yata?"

"Gara-gara Saru."

"..."

"Kusanagi... si Saru itu menyebalkan."

"Ya sudah... coba kamu diamkan dia buat sementara."

"Tidak bisa. Dia pasti akan memanggil namaku terus dengan nada yang mengerikan itu."

"Hmm... kalau begitu, besok... kenapa kamu tidak menggoda dia?"

"Ah! Ide bagus Kusanagi-san. _Arigatou~_"

* * *

**-Di tempat Fushimi, Munakata dan Awashima-**

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Munakata memulai percakapan.

"Yah... baguslah. Aku sekelas dengan Misaki."

"Ohh... Orang yang kamu sukai ya?"

Fushimi tersenyum sebentar. "Yap."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu, _One-chan_."

"Kenapa kamu suka menggoda dia?"

"Aku suka melihat reaksinya dan ekspresinya."

"Sampai dia dihukum?"

Fushimi mengangguk.

* * *

**Author note: baik... itu chapter 1 ok? Maaf kalau pendek dan chapter 2 masih lama nih. =_=. Aku masih punya 5 fanfic yang harus ditulis dan dipublishkan di net ini. Okayy... **


	2. Good and Bad Day

**o0o~Junior High School Life~o0o**

**Rated: T for safety~**

**Warning: OOC, typos, BL, Yaoi, hints M-Preg**

**Author note: Oke... ini chapter 2, maaf klo lama ngupdatenya. T^T aku sibuk banget nih . klo mau nyalahin... salahkan guruku ya. xDDD**

* * *

"Hmm... Sesuatu.. yang bisa membuat Saru marah... ARRGGHHH! INI SUSAHH!" Lampu neon (ehh?) muncul di atas kepala Yata. "O iya... mungkin ini bisa." Yata tersenyum.

"MUAAHAHAHAHA! Mari lihat apa reaksimu terhadap ini!" Yata tersenyum jahat dan tertidur. Mari kita intip apa yang dilakukan Munakata.

* * *

**-Kamar Munakata- **

**Bepp...**

Rupanya Munakata sibuk bbm dengan Mikoto. Mari kita intip percakapan mereka.

**Munakata**: jadi...?

**Mikoto**: begitulah.. sebenarnya sih...

**Munakata**: sebenarnya?

**Munakata**: Oi! Suoh?

Munakata melihat statusnya Mikoto dan matanya membelalak seketika. Penasaran? Statusnya Mikoto adalah ini Ciuzz deh... saya itu sexyy dan I love Munakata 4ever. Kemudian status itu berubah menjadi kosong.

**Mikoto**: Maaf, barusan di hack Totsuka.

**Munakata**: ...

**Mikoto: **Kalo dilihat-lihat si Yata itu agak suka dengan Fushimi

**Munakata: **Ohh.. kalo si Fushimi sudah jatuh cinta dengan Yata. Sudah... kita akhiri saja, kamu tidur jangan sampai bangun siang.

**Mikoto: **Iya... iya...

Kita tutup percakapan itu dan mari lihat apa yang Mikoto pikirkan.

Mikoto menendang Totsuka keluar dari kamarnya. **_/_**_Tadi hampir saja ketahuan... kalau aku... sudahlah, lupakan. Lagipula aku tidak pantas untuk Munakata__**/**_

Mikoto menutup matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

**-Esoknya- **

"King..."

"King..."

"King!"

"Kingg!"

Totsuka mencoba membangunkan Mikoto yang masih tidur. Dia sudah mencoba 30 menit dan Mikoto masih tertidur pulas. Kusanagi datang ke kamar Mikoto dengan membawa air dingin se-ember. Yap.. dia menuangkan semuanya ke muka Mikoto.

"Uh.. apa sih?"

"Sekolah."

"5 menit lagi." Segeralah Kusanagi berteriak.

"BANGUN! TITIK! TIDAK ADA KOMA DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENAMBAH KOMA!" Author jadi pingin tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi tetangga-tetangga mereka, pasti rame. Oke.. back to story.

Mikoto pergi ke arah meja makan dan melihat pandangan yang lumayan mengerikan yaitu biasanya rambut Yata selalu acak-acakan sekarang tertata dengan rapi dan biasanya murung karna harus bangun pagi-pagi tapi khusus untuk pagi ini, dia tersenyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Em... apa yang terjadi pada Yata?"

"Begini, King. Dia menemukan ide untuk membuat Saru marah atau apalah itu dan dia meminta aku dan Kusanagi-san untuk membantu. Begitu..."

"Ohh.."

"Pertamanya aku pikir dia itu sudah gila." Totsuka tersenyum sementara si Yata memberikan hadiah death glare ke Totsuka. Totsuka yang diberi death glare sudah pergi ke sekolah dengan riang.

"Yo, Mikoto-san."

"..." Mikoto yang disapanya mengambil roti dan berjalan ke sekolah sambil membawa roti. Yata cepat-cepat menyusulnya dan Kusanagi menunggu Awashima untuk lewat dan berjalan bersama.

"Hihihi... liat saja ya kau, monyet."

Yata selalu tertawa dan berbicara sehingga Mikoto berpikir kalau dia sudah SANGAT gila.

* * *

**-Jam Istirahat-**

"Eh, Kusanagi-san, Totsuka-san. Bantu aku ngerjain Saru." **  
**

"Ok, Yata." Mereka berdua setuju untuk membantu Yata karena mereka sangat penasaran apa idenya Yata dan mereka ingin agar Yata kembali menjadi normal, tidak berbicara sendiri, tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab dan lain-lain.

"Yo, Saru-kun."

"Ada apa, Totsuka-san?" Jawab Fushimi dengan wajah bosannya seperti biasa.

"Yata-chan memanggilmu."

Wajah Fushimi lansung berubah menjadi... senang? Coret... berubah menjadi bahagia. "Tunggu disini sebentar ya, Saru-kun. Yata-kun akan datang kesini."

"Baik."

"Aku pergi dulu ya."

Dan tak lama kemudian, si Yata muncul dan... "Saru..."

"Apa?"

"Aku hamil anakmu."

CROOOOTTT! Fushimi menyemprotkan teh ke arah Kusanagi dan Kusanagi menggunakan Mikoto sebagai perisai yang kebetulan lewat.

"Apa? Beneran, Misaki? Kalau gitu, ayo kita menikah. Sekarang juga."

"TIDAK MAU! ARE YOU GURENJI?" (Apakah kamu gila?)

"No, maybe yes." (Tidak tapi mungkin iya)

"STOP! Pake bahasa lain." Sela Kusanagi.

"Kok kowe iso edan?" (Kok mau bisa gila?)

"Yo isolah!" (Ya bisalah!)

"STOPPP! Pake Bahasa Indonesia dong. Kasihan mereka yang ndak mudeng, Bahasa Jawa."

"Oke..." Mereka berdua mengagguk sebelum aura gelap milik Kusanagi menyebar.

"Bercanda, Saru... Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melahirkan bayi? Aku itu cowok. COWOK."

"Iya.. iya.. aku tau... Siapa tau kamu bisa melahirkan bayi." Jawab Fushimi seenaknya dan melarikan diri sebelum Yata memukul dia dengan besi yang entah darimana (Author juga ndak tau) dia ambil.

"Erm..." Kusanagi mencolek pundaknya Mikoto.

"Ada apa, Kusanagi? Tidak biasanya kamu pucat seperti itu."

"Itu." Kusanagi menunjuk ke arah Totsuka yang sedang asyik bermain dengan anak yang mirip oke... yang mukanya sangat persis dengan Yata tapi sifatnya persis dengan Fushimi.

"Itu... halusinasi atau bukan?" Kusanagi sibuk mencubit dirinya.

"Itu bukan halusinasi, kita tidak bermimpi."

"Jadi... anak itu..."

"Siapa tau."

"Oke... lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas dan melupakan kejadian itu." Mikoto mengangguk.

* * *

-**Di tempat Fushimi dan Yata-**

"KEMBALI KAU, MONYETT!"

"Misaki... kita lanjutinnya nanti aja ya? Udah mau masuk."

"AKU NDAK PEDULI!"

"Oke..." Fushimi lari dan masuk ke kelas sementara Yata...

"Kena kau, monyet."

"Yata-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Duduk!" Ternyata... Pak Guru sudah datang dan membentak Yata. Yata tertunduk dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya.

"Yata-kun... Untuk apa dan demi apa, kau memanggilku monyet? Hah?"

"Er.. itu tidak sengaja, Pak."

"Lari..."

"Apa?"

"LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 20 KALI!" Tanpa perlu dikomando lagi, Yata berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan skateboard kesayangannya.

* * *

**Author note: akhirnya selesai... Maaf minna-san. Author sibuk banget nih. Dapat PR 3 kali sehari dan barusan Ul Mat dibagi. Besok masih Ulangan Bahasa Jawa. Kamis ulangan Pkn dan Biologi kemudian Jumat ulangan Bahasa Inggris padahal gurunya ndak bisa Bahasa Inggris == **

**Yata: Author... tadi itu tidak lucu tau. **

**Author: Bagiku lucu. Ya kan, Fushimi?**

**Fushimi: iya... **

**Author: Fushimi... minta... PIN BBMU!**

**Fushimi: Kapan-kapan.**

**Author: (OAO) Munakata-san... minta PIN BB!**

**Munakata: Maaf, Author bbku ketinggallan. **

**Author: Anyways ;~; ini**

**Kyupods115: Hi~ makasih udah nge-fav aku. Iya~ dia kelas 7 dan udah menjadi OSIS. Yup... hebat kan d(^_^)b **

**44Himeka44: Hi! O3O Hahahaha. Harus gaje dan kece dong #plakkk. Klo aku sih... 7D dan sekarang 8D. Wah.. semoga kita sekelas sama Reisi di kelas 9D tapi.. bukannya Reisi lansung masuk SMA waktu kita baru aja naik kelas 9? Yup, sangat cocok. **


	3. Bad Day

**o0o~Junior High School Life~o0o**

**o0o~Chapter 3: Bad Day~o0o**

**Rated: T for safety**

**Warning: Yaoi at later chapter~ for now, Yaoi hints**

**Author note: Enjoy**

* * *

Setelah Yata selesai berlari-lari, dia masuk ke kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran olahraga dan nasib buruk melandanya (lagi). Bagi yang merasa dirinya putra, ingat bagi yang merasa berarti jika mereka tidak merasa, mereka adalah BANCI. Bagi yang merasa dirinya putra, mereka harus lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 20 kali sementara yang putri lari mengelilingi lapangan 9 kali. Kok curang?

Yata yang dari dulu sangat suka dengan pelajaran olahraga berubah menjadi tidaksukacoretbenci olahraga. Kasihan bukan nasibnya, Yata. Yata sangat berniat untuk membunuh gurunya di suatu hari nanti kalau dia tidak lupa.

Setelah Yata menjalani hukumannya. Pelajaran berikutnya adalah olahraga dan pemanasannya adalah lari keliling lapangan. Untuk putra, lari keliling lapangan 20 kali sementara untuk putra, lari keliling lapangan 9 kali.

"_Kuso!" _

"Tsk…"

Rupanya tidak hanya Yata yang membenci pelajaran olahraga. Ada satu orang lagi dan itu adalah Fushimi. **(A/N: Biasanya orang yang pintar pada bidang akademis membenci pelajaran itu) **Sebetulnya dengan senang hati, Yata dan Fushimi akan membunuh guru gila mereka, cuma… itu termasuk dosa.

"Berikutnya, kayang!"

"Tsk… Kayang lagi. Lebih baik aku mati." ucap Fushimi dengan pelan agar gurunya (yang gila) tidak mendengarnya dan menyuruhnya push-up 20 kali lebih.

"Sial… Apakah hidupku sudah dikutuk atau aku hanya mengalami nasib buruk?" pikir Yata.

"Nasib sial, Misaki." jawab Fushimi seperti tau apa yang dipikirkan Yata.

"…" dalam hati, Yata mengakui apa yang diucapkan Fushimi. Kalau itu bukan nasib sial, tidak mungkin Fushimi kena. Kalau Fushimi kena, berarti itu nasib buruk.

Bagaimana dengan para putri? Mereka disuruh bermain basket sementara yang putra, hanya meratapi nasib mereka dan memutuskan untuk menamai pelajaran olahraga sebagai pelajaran yang bisa membuat mati setelah matematika, fisika dan kimia.

Selesai olahraga, seluruh putra kecuali Yata dan Fushimi masuk ke UKS dan terkilir di tangan dan mendapat kram perut.

"Saru… ini cuma aku atau semuanya itu terkilir?"

"Semuanya itu terkilir, Misaki."

Mulut Yata membentuk huruf 'o' yang besar.

"Sudah, aku mau rapat di OSIS bilang ke guru berikutnya kalau aku tak akan mengikuti pelajaran itu."

"Bilang sendiri!" sebelum Fushimi sempat meminta Yata untuk bilang, Yata sudah menghilang dari hadapannya dan dia terpaksa untuk pergi ke ruang guru dan memberikan alasannya.

TING TONG TING TONG, KUKURUYUK~

Para readers sekalian, jika sudah pagi, saya ingin agar kalian tidak bangun kesiangan seperti ayam yang nyasar itu. Yang barusan berkokok itu bangun kesiangan entah gimana caranya dan Author tidak peduli.

Back to story~

Pelajaran berikutnya adalah sejarah, pintu terbuka dan muncullah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fushimi Saruhiko?

.

.

.

WHAT THE F***?!

"Baik murid-murid, karna Pak Sejarah tak bisa datang dan menyuruhku menggantikannya maka... disinilah aku."

Kalian pasti penasaran kan? Mari kita lihat masa lalu.

* * *

**-Flashback- **

"Fushimi..." Pak Sejarah mendekatinya dan berkata dengan senyuman yang indah walau dalam senyuman itu, dia memiliki niat jahat.

"Ya?"

"Saya ada rapat jadi saya ingin kamu menggantikanku."

"T-T-Tapi." dan senyuman Pak Sejarah berubah menjadi senyuman ala setan.

"Kalau tidak, nilai sejarahmu akan aku ganti 0 semua sampai kamu lulus dari SMP." Fushimi tak bisa mengeluh. "Baik." dan guru tidak bertanggung jawab itu terbang(?) entah kemana.

**-Flashback end- **

* * *

"Dan begitulah ceritanya." semua murid bersweatdrops ria. "Baik, mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka ha-" sebelum Fushimi sempat menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dia katakan, seseorang membanting pintu.

BRAKK!

"Hari ini a-" Tiba-tiba Kuroh teringat sesuatu. "Maaf, aku baru ingat kalau Pak Sejarah sedang pergi." ditutup pintu itu lagi dengan pelan.

"Buka ha-"

BRAKK!

"Maaf menganggu." Awashima Seri karena terburu-buru membanting pintu. "Fushimi, nanti ada rapat OSIS. Terima kasih." dibantingnya pintu itu lagi.

"Buka halaman 7-"

"Maaf, Fushimi. Aku mau ke toilet."

"Sana pergi." Fushimi menghela nafas. "Buka halaman-" dia berhenti sebentar, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang akan datang dan membanting pintu lagi. "Buka ha-"

TRINGG~~ TRINGG~

Ternyata itu suara HP-nya Fushimi. Fushimi mengangkatnya. "Maaf, nomor yang anda panggil sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi." Fushimi memencet tombol hang up.

BRAKKK! Pintu dibanting lagi.

Karena terlalu memendam marah, Fushimi memutuskan untuk menendang tembok dan orang yang membanting pintu, berjalan ke belakang dengan perlahan-lahan jangan sampai Fushimi mengetahuinya dan menutup pintu, langkah terakhir, AMBIL LANGKAH SERIBU (lari)!

"Sekarang, buka ha-"

TING TONG TING

Fushimi menendang tembok hingga tembok itu retak?

"Baik, kita mulai pelajaran berikutnya yaitu masak."

Fushimi berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan duduk dengan tenang disana walau masih ada aura kelam dan membunuh.

"Baiklah murid-murid, saya ingin agar kalian memasak dan memberikan masakan kepada pasangan kalian. Aku yang akan menentukan pasangannya." guru tersebut menulis pasangannya di papan.

1. Akiyama dengan Benzai

2. Bandou dengan Kamamoto

3. Enomoto dengan Hidaka

**4. Fushimi dengan Yata**

dan seterusnya.

"What? Aku dengan Saru?"

"Apakah kau keberatan, Yata?" guru masak yang terlihat alim itu tersenyum maniscoretmengerikan sementara Yata tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali akibat senyuman tersebut. "Baiklah, aku anggap kamu tidak keberatan."

"Misaki, cepatlah."

"Sabar!"

SRENGG!

SRANG!

Dengan gaya yang sangat elit, Yata membuat nasi goreng tapi entah kenapa dia memakai belimbing sementara Fushimi hanya menguap, kebosanan terpancar di matanya.

Eh? Yata memasukkan lemon juga? Oke, entah nanti jadinya apa dan jangan tanya Author kalau kalian ingin tau, silahkan bertanya kepada Yata.

"Ta-da. Jadi..." Yata mengelap keringatnya dan memberikan hasil masakannya ke Fushimi. Fushimi mengambil sendok dan memakannya. "Gimana?"

"Enak. Jadi ini giliranku memasakan kan?"

"Iya. Sana, hushh."

Fushimi mengambil ikan, roti, sayur dan tomat. Coba tebak apa yang dia sedang buat? Yap, dia sedang membuat sandwich.

"Ini, Misaki. Sandwich buatanku."

"Makasih... tapi kenapa ada kepala ikan?"

"Karena kepala ikan adalah tempat yang mengandung protein supaya kamu pintar."

"Er... makasih." Yata membuka sandwich itu untuk melihat ikan aneh itu dan- "Saru, APA-APAAN INI?! KENAPA IKANNYA MASIH HIDUP!?"

"Karena, aku malas dan ikan memiliki banyak protein saat mereka masih hidup."

Yata hanya memiliki 2 pilihan. Makan dan pingsan atau tidak makan dan tetap bodoh. Itu merupakan pilihan tersusah dalam kehidupan Yata. Pintar atau bodoh. Pilihan yang sulit bukan? Dan akhirnya Yata memilih untuk makan dan-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHATTT?"

Dengan cepat, Fushimi menggendong Yata dengan bridal style dan membawa Yata ke UKS dalam waktu 30 detik... rekor. Padahal ruangan masak dan UKS jaraknya 4 kilometer.

"Misaki, bertahanlah."

"Ada apa, Saru?"

"Tadi kamu pingsan. Lain kali kalau kamu pingsan pilih cara yang elit."

"Cara elit? Kaya gimana?"

"Tangan dikepalkan dan ditaruh di atas perut."

"Itu namanya pose orang meninggal!"

"So what?"

"..."

* * *

**-Kelas Mikoto dan Munakata- **

Kebetulan pelajarannya mereka adalah masak. Yap, masak. Dengan hati-hati, Munakata memotong lemonnya dengan pisau yang sudah disediakan, tinggal di masukkan ke toples berisi air lemon dan... jadi! Tidak lupa memberikannya ke Mikoto karna gurunya yang pemaksa itu, menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu.

"Ini, Suoh." Suoh mengambil 1 dan memakannya. "Bagaimana?"

"Enak." Mikoto menyodorkan toples makanan yang dimasaknya. Munakata membuka dan-

"Suoh... kenapa lemonnya blum dipotong?"

"... Aku malas."

"..." jujur saja, sebetulnya Munakata juga terheran-heran dengan sikap temannya ini yang selalu saja malas.

"Hmm... entah ini aku atau apa, aku merasakan bahwa saat ini Fushimi dan Yata mengalami perdebatan yang sangat hebat."

"Bukannya mereka selalu seperti itu?"

"Iya..."

* * *

**-Kembali ke Fushimi dan Yata- **

PRANGG!

PYARR!

DUARR! (?)

Itu adalah suara akibat hasil perang dunia ke-3 (Yata dan Fushimi). Seluruh siswa di kelasnya hanya bisa menatap mereka dan bertepuk tangan karna tidak ada guru yang menjaga kelas mereka. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melerai mereka kecuali jika anda ingin terpental 2 kilometer atau punya keingingan untuk mati.

"STOPP! Mari kita berhenti karna guru gila itu akan kesini."

"Iya."

PRAKK!

"Teman-teman, guru kita (yang gila) mengalami kecelakaan."

"Semoga dia cepat meninggal." doa Yata.

"Woii! Jangan doa seperti itu."

"Kamu tadi bilang amin." Kamamoto tak bisa bilang apa-apa.

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita pulang!"

"Ayo!"

* * *

"Oi... Saru."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu mengikutiku?"

"Suka-suka."

"..."

Fushimi dan Yata asyik berjalan bersebelahan tapi tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang gadis yang mengikuti mereka.

"Fufufufu... aku akan selalu mengikutimu, Fushimi Saruhiko~"

* * *

**Author note: Sorry for the late update~~ dan saya akan menghadapi UAS jadi saya tidak bakal sempat mengupdate chapter 4 dan khusus untuk kali ini, saya akan membalas review melalui PM atau blackberry karna chapter 4 akan diupdate 1 bulan kemudian (mungkin) **

**44Himeka44: Makasih udah review, wkwkwkwk... kalau Fushimi nambah... gimana ya nasibnya Yata? Okee.. aku sampein. Reisi~**

**Reisi: Apa? **

**Tsurara: Ada salam cinta dari Himeka dan minta pinmu~**

**Reisi: ohh... pinku... 00000 **

**Tsurara: ==" **

**Kyuushirou: Yaho~ makasih udah review. Hahaha.. aku senang kalau ada author gaje selain aku xD. Okee, Kyuu. Aku panjangin masalahnya lagi buntu ide dan spoiler yang aku kasih untuk chapter 4 atau 5 ya? **

**Minna-san, REVIEW PLEASE~ Thank you~**


End file.
